TO TELL A LIE OOAAA
by CODOT BERSAUDARA
Summary: "SASUKEEE AWASSS!"   "AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU, LEE!"  Mata kebohongan selalu menimbulkan kebohongan baru, bahkan untuk mata seorang Uchiha.  Di sini, kami memutar kehidupan seseorang.  No yaoi firstfic collab
1. Chapter 1

TO TELL A LIE...OOOAAA

Summary:

"SASUKEEE AWASSS!" | "AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU, LEE!" |Mata kebohongan selalu menimbulkan kebohongan baru, bahkan untuk mata seorang Uchiha. |Di sini, kami memutar kehidupan seseorang. | No yaoi|_firstfic_|collab

DISCLAIMER: All of Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto©. Banggalah kita sebagai anak bangsa! MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERRRRRDEEEKKKAAAAA!

WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, YANG DI ATAS 50 TAHUN JANGAN BACA! DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI! KAMI SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN! Dan apalah terserah Anda. Kami tidak peduli.

Harap baca penjelasan bertanda (*) di akhir fic ini. Terima kasih, kawan.

"_Sampah."_

"_Apa itu sampah?"_

"_Sampah itu kamu."_

"_Siapa itu kamu?"_

"_Kamu itu sampah."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Sampah."_

Di sebuah lingkungan persampahan* di pinggiran kota Konoha ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang mengais-ngais tumpukan sampah. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin berharga untuknya. Sudah satu jam ia mencari, namun benda yang dimaksud tak kunjung ditemukan. Dengan sebuah tatapan misterius, ia menatap ke ufuk Timur dan melihat wujud sang surya mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Diliriknya arloji Casio yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah waktunya untuk berangkat," gumamnya.

Dia beranjak dari tempat itu lalu mengambil ranselnya yang bermerk ternama yang sedari tadi tergeletak di dekat sebuah karung berwarna putih. Ia lalu memakai ranselnya dengan santai. Dengan langkah yang tidak tergesa, dia segera keluar dari lingkungan persampahan kumuh itu menuju mobil berwarna _magenta_ yang sedari tadi menantinya. Sang _driver__*_ tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya masuk, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang pemuda. Sebelum pemuda itu masuk, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang _driver_. Sang_ driver_ pun menggangguk dengan pasti.

Di dalam mobil itu sudah duduk seorang wanita yang pakaiannya sedikit terbuka. Pemuda berambut raven* itu mendengus melihat pakaian wanita itu yang hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau dan rok senada 20cm di atas lutut. Sasuke selalu risih melihat pakaian yang dikenakan wanita di sampingnya itu. Dan lagi, Sasuke sangat membenci warna hijau.

"Kalau ingin berangkat sekolah, rapikan dulu pakaianmu,"perintah wanita tersebut kepada Sasuke. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan perhatian layaknya seorang Ibu.

"Cih, tak usah menasehatiku. Aku hanya kebetulan terjebak dalam satu mobil denganmu, kau bukan orangtuaku maupun saudaraku, Tsunade," jawab Sasuke datar.

**PLAK! **

Satu tamparan telak mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Mobil pun melaju, sang driver seolah tak mempedulikan perang dingin yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu.

"Lee, ohok-ohok, cepatlah berangkat sekolah, ohok-uhuk-iihik..ihiiiikk…N-nanti kau terlambat, uhuook, hueeekkkk, cuih! CUUIIH! Kkekrr…cuih," Sahut seorang lelaki yang sudah tua renta kepada seorang anak berpakaian ketat serba hijau.

"Kek, jangan mati kek…! Ini minum air jernih dari mata air sungai seberang sana Kek!" sahut Rock Lee panik kepada kakeknya yang terbaring di bale-bale*.

"Kemarikan airnya, Cunak*. Kakek belum mati dasar anak bodoh. Kau pikir apa itu mati? Mudah sekali kau bicara! Ohoeeekkk. Cuih," amarah sang kakek pun meledak laksana bokong* terong.

"Kalau kakek mati, ya kakek tidak ada di sini,"jawab Rock Lee jujur.

"Kau pikir kalau kakek keluar dan tidak ada di sini, berarti kakek mati?"

"Ya mungkin saja. Mati saja sana."

**PLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

"KYAAAAA SASUKEEEEEHH!"

"GYAAAA! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"PERSETAN KAU SASUKEH!"

"LIHAT ! LIHAT ITU! SASUKE MELIRIK KE ARAHKU! KYAAAAA!"

"DASAR CODOT*! CODOT KAU SASUKE!"

"SAKURA, JAUHI SASUKE! DIA MILIKKU! SASUKE SELAMAT PAGI!"

"Cih, "dengus Sasuke kesal. Dia benci kebisingan yang dibuat oleh para Fansgirlnya.

Itu adalah beberapa teriakan dan jeritan _euphoria_ bila seorang Uchiha Sasuke memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal seorang Uchiha? Dia tampan, sedikit bodoh, dan _stoic_*. Dia terkenal di antara para fujoshi di Konoha Gakuen.

Saat Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, berpasang-pasang mata menatap kagum kepadanya. Semua siswa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Yang tadinya mengobrol dengan suara keras, kini berbisik-bisik,yang tadinya sedang menulis kini menatap Sasuke dalam diam, yang tadinya mengupil kini hanya bisa menempelkan upil*nya di bawah meja.Kiba muak dengan semua sikap teman-temannya yang selalu takut dan mengagung-agungkan seorang Uchiha. Kiba muak dan merasa direndahkan oleh kehadiran Uchiha. Kiba pun keluar menuju toilet untuk muntah.

**BRUUK****!**

Kiba tak sengaja menabrak Lee yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Kiba pun mendorong Lee agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Kiba mengambil sapu tangan dari saku seragamnya, dan membersihkan seragamnya dengan cara dikibas-kibaskan ke arah Lee.

"Menjauh dariku, Lee!," teriak Kiba marah.

"Mengapa Kiba?," tanya Lee polos. Dia cepat-cepat bangkit dan tidak ada sedikit pun rasa marah atau tersinggung di wajahnya karena telah didorong Kiba dengan kasar.

"Tidak tahukah kau? Aku ini sentitif! Kau itu bau! Bau! CUIH!," seru Kiba sambil meludah ke arah Lee.

Lee menatap Kiba dengan wajah datar, dan berkata, "Aku bau apa?"

"KAU ITU BAU SAMPAH! DASAR BUSUK! LIHAT BAJU HIJAUMU ITU! SEPERTI LUMUT! KAU TAHU? LUMUT! ITU MENJIJIKKAN! PERGI KAU! BUSUK!,"seru Kiba menggelegar hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menutup telinga.

Kiba pun pergi dari hadapan Lee yang memasang wajah datar. Lee sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Kiba bahkan hampir setiap hari meludah kepadanya. Saat Lee tiba di kelas, cemooh dan hinaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya langung menyerbunya.

"Benar kata Kiba, saat makhluk hijau ini masuk, bau sampah di mana-mana,"sindir Sakura sambil menutup hidungnya. Tentu saja cercaan Sakura itu ditujukan kepada Lee. Lee sengaja mengabaikan dan menulikan telinganya, namun hinaan-hinaan itu semakin lama semakin pedas di telinga Lee.

"Sst, kudengar kakeknya selalu _BEOL*_ 2 kali sehari, "kata Sai setengah berbisik.

"Benarkah?,"sahut Ino terperangah kaget.

"Kalian tahu? Rock Lee anak sebatang kara yang mencari ibunya, di malam yang sangat dingin dia selalu teringat mamanya dan bernyanyi,'Mama…Mama…di..mana kau berada?..' seperti itu, _guys_!," seru Choji sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya layaknya seekor lebah.

"Bukankah itu sangat aneh?"

"Hei, lirik itu tak asing bagiku!"

"Bukankah kakeknya itu-"

"CUKUP TEMAN-TEMAN! Aku tidak tahan mendengar kalian mengolok-olokku seperti itu! Kalian boleh menghinaku sehina mungkin, tapi jangan pernah menghina dan memfitnah kakekku! Jangan pernah!," akhirnya amarah yang telah dipendam Lee sejak pagi tadi meluap.

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas saling tatap satu sama lain, tak menyangka kalau seorang Rock Lee dapat membalas perkataan seperti itu. Kemudian suasana di kelas itu pun hening. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia jarang mendapat pertunjukkan seru di pagi hari. Apalagi itu datangnya dari seorang yang menurutnya level rendah seperti Rock Lee. Membandingkan klan Uchiha dengannya? Hah, kau bercanda!, pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Heh, siapa yang memfitnah kakekmu, bocah?, " kata Shikamaru dengan nada menantang.

"Ya kalian ini! Kakekku tidak pernah beol 2 kali sehari! Dengar semua!," teriak Lee lantang. Teriakan Lee bahkan melebihi teriakan yang dibuat Kiba tadi.

_**BRAAK!**_

Rock Lee memukul mejanya dengan keras seraya berdiri. Mengagetkan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya. Hinata bahkan sudah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Neji, sepupunya. Neji menatap Lee dengan pandangan kosong. Andai saja Hinata tahu perasaannya saat ini saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tangan milik Hinata, batin Neji.

"Dengar semua! Kakekku beol 3 kali dalam sehari! Dengar? Dia buang 3! Perlu kueja? TIGA! BUKAN DUA! Dan teksturnya pun bagus! Berwarna cerah keemasan dan baunya pun wa-,"

"STOP! Cukup, Lee. Keluar dari kelas saya. Kau diskors selama 2 jam. Silahkan keluar," kata Sensei Kakashi memotong perkataan Lee. Semua tak menyadari bahwa wali kelas mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Dada Lee turun-naik menahan emosi. Dengan cepat ia meraih tas anyaman miliknya dan berlari menuju pintu kelas. Lee heran dengan seluruh perlakuan teman sekelasnya yang menganggapnya seperti sampah menjijikkan. Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja? Dan apa hak Sensei Kakashi menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas? Apa salahnya? Haruskah ia bertanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang mengenai keadaan yang sedang menimpanya saat ini? Berjuta pertanyaan timbul di benak Lee.

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hatinya resah. Ia segera meminta izin menuju UKS kepada Sensei Kakashi.

"Sst, ingin kemana kau jidat? Pagi ini kan kita ulangan tata boga. Lihat, Sensei sudah mengeluarkan loyang dan arang," bisik Ino kepada Sakura.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menemui Naruto di kantin. Persetan* dengan tata boga. Aku lebih suka tata busana. Bye!"

Ya, Sakura sudah setahun ini menjalani hubungan rahasia dengan Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari penjaga kantin Konohagakure. Naruto sendiri sudah putus sekolah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia hanya sempat mengeyam pendidikan di tingkat nol besar, tepatnya di kelas buncis. Hal ini membuat Naruto lebih jenius dibanding anak sebayanya.

Kantin Konohagakure 08.32 a.m.

Lee melihat Kiba sedang makan di salah satu meja kantin. Dengan waspada, Lee mendekati Kiba.

"Hai, Kiba. Kau tidak kembali ke kelas? Sensei Kakashi sudah tiba," sapa Lee. Ia mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Kiba.

Dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya, Kiba terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku malas belajar. Kau sudah sarapan Lee? Pasti belum! Pesan saja makanan , nanti aku yang bayar! Hehe, aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku mati kelaparan. Cepat, pesan!," sahut Kiba. Kiba melempar dompetnya yang bermotif _teddy bear _kepada Lee. Lee menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Lee pun pergi untuk memesan makanan. Yang menjaga di sana kebetulan Naruto. Lee dan Naruto pernah belajar di kelas yang sama, tepatnya di kelas buncis. Hubungan mereka sangat akrab layaknya dua butir kacang dalam satu kulit.

"Hai, Lee. Mau pesan apa?," tanya Naruto ramah seraya mencuci pisau daging yang penuh darah di wastafel.

"Aku pesan nasi, sayur lodeh tanpa santan, sayur asam tanpa asam jawa, dan sambal terasi tanpa terasi. Buat semuanya 2 porsi, " jawab Lee.

Naruto dengan cekatan membungkus semua pesanan Lee.

"Pesan apa lagi? Ceker* atau semacamnya?," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Oh iya, aku pesan otak sapi tanpa sapi ya Naruto. "

"Wah, Lee otak sapi tanpa sapinya habis, ini ada otak Sakura mau tidak? Aku baru saja membuatnya. Masih hangat, kujamin rasanya pasti enak!"

"Otak Sakura?," tanya Lee sedikit menyelidik. Ia yakin pendengarannya kini mulai tidak beres.

"Ya, otak Sakura!," seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"

"Iya! Sakura Haruno, teman sekelasmu!"

Kemudian Lee terdiam lama. Naruto ikut terdiam. Hening...Hening...Hening...

"Baiklah. Aku pesan 2 porsi. Kalau tidak enak, kukembalikan ya,"kata Lee akhirnya.

"Tenanglah Lee. Buatmu gratis."

Lee kembali duduk di samping Kiba .

"Aku tadi pesan 2 porsi, Kiba. Satu untukku satu dan satu lagi untuk kakekku,"kata Lee dengan polosnya.

"Tak masalah buatku. Kau sudah membantuku selama ini, Lee. Jangan merasa sungkan dihadapanku. Demi sahabat sepertimu, aku rela melakukan apapun," balas Kiba dengan senyuman. Ia kembali menyantap rujak cingur* dihadapannya.

"Kau sepulang sekolah pergi kemana, Kiba?," tanya Lee mengalihkan pembicaraan sensitif menjurus ke arah yaoi tadi.

"Aku? Aku ada jadwal terapi sore ini. Hei, Lee, sudah lama aku memperhatikan pakaianmu. Bagus sekali. Nanti aku akan meminta ibu untuk membelikan satu untukku. **Kebetulan aku sangat suka warna hijau,"** kata Kiba penuh arti. Dia menatap Lee dalam-dalam.

Seperti ditelanjangi, Lee merasa risih saat Kiba memperhatikannya seperti ini. Lee tahu bahwa Kiba memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Kiba dihadapannya sekarang, adalah Kiba yang perasa, ramah, dan setia kawan. Sedangkan Kiba yang tadi pagi meludahinya, adalah kepribadian yang kejam, bengis, dan kasar. Hanya Lee satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang tahu akan keadaan Kiba yang memprihatinkan ini.

"Hei, Kiba bagaimana kalau besok kita mengerjakan PR bersama?,"usul Lee.

Kiba tak segera menjawab usul Lee. Ia terdiam melihat rujak cingur dihadapannya, melihat sekelilingnya, dan kaget saat melihat Lee duduk di sampingnya.

"Kiba?,"panggil Lee.

**BRUAK **

Tiba-tiba meja di depan Lee sudah terbalik karena dibanting oleh Kiba. Lee mamasang wajah datar. Dengan tiba-tiba pula, sepiring rujak cingur sudah mendarat di wajah Lee. Gurat-gurat kemarahan muncul di wajah Kiba.

"KENAPA AKU ADA DI SINI? KENAPA AKU MAKAN RUJAK CINGUR BERSAMA MAKHLUK BUSUK SEPERTIMU! LIHAT PAKAIANMU! **HIJAU MENJIJIKKAN**! SEPERTI LUMUT! PERGI KAU!," teriak Kiba dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Sensei akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok belajar. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang," kata Sensei Guy kepada para siswa.

Semua siswi langsung berebut ingin dipasangkan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa siswa turut adu mulut dengan para siswi untuk memperebutkan Sasuke.

"Tenang, bocah-bocah! Sensei sudah membuat daftar kelompoknya. Yang sekelompok dengan Sasuke adalah Sakura. Di mana Sakura?," tanya Sensei Guy.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, Sensei," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa? Apakah dia sakit?"

"Dia... dia tidak pulang ke rumah, Sensei, dia menghilang," jawab Ino lirih.

"Terserahlah. Sasuke, kau sekelompok dengan Lee. Tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu keputusan Sensei. Yak, lanjut. Kiba sekelompok dengan Neji. Gaara dengan Hinata, Akamaru dengan Kyuubi..." Sensei Guy kembali memasangkan nama-nama siswa dalam satu kelompok.

"Ah, enak sekali kau Lee! Dapat sekelompok dengan Sasuke!," seru Sai geram.

"Wah, Lee, nanti kau bisa berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke yang mewah dong!"

"Iya ya, aku penasaran di mana Sasuke tinggal... Pasti rumahnya mewah sekali."

"Memangnya, Sasuke punya rumah?," tanya Lee setengah berteriak.

Semua terdiam. Ini sama saja dengan menantang seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

BERLANJUT

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Apakah Sasuke akan menjawab tantangan Lee? Di manakah rumah Sasuke? Siapa Tsunade? Apakah Kiba akan sembuh? Bagaimana dengan Neji? Apakah?Apakah? apakah? Apakah? APAKAH? Apakah...? APAKAH KAMI WARAS?

Akan terjawab di chapter 2.

penjelasan:

*persampahan: Tempat Pembuangan Umum

*driver: supir

*raven: kami tidak tahu apakah raven itu. Karena senpai-senpai berkata bahwa rambut Sasuke raven, maka kami mengikutinya.

*Cunak: cucu-anak, pikirlah dengan otak kalian sendiri.

*bale-bale: terbuat dari bambu, biasa digunakan untuk tiduran para orangtua renta.

*bokong: tempat keluarnya beol. Kami punya, Anda pun punya.

*codot: kampret, kalong, kelelawar

*stoic: kami tidak tahu. Kalian tahu? Review.

*upil: kotoran hidung manusia

*beol: kotoran manusia yang keluar lewat bokong.

*persetan: setiap setan.

*ceker: kaki ayam.

*cingur: hidung sapi.

A/N: Boleh flame asal tidak menyakiti hati, pedas, dalem,mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor, dan alay. Disarankan memberi kritik yang membangun. Jangan bilang fic ini lebay, karena kami tahu, ini-lebih-dari-sekedar-lebay. Terima kasih, kawan.

**^^ Mind to review? ^^**

**DENGAN PENUH CINTA, CODOT BERSAUDARA**.


	2. Chapter 2

TO TELL A LIE...OOOAAA

Summary:

"SASUKEEE AWASSS!" | "AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU, LEE!" |Mata kebohongan selalu menimbulkan kebohongan baru, bahkan untuk mata seorang Uchiha. |Di sini, kami memutar kehidupan seseorang. | No yaoi|_firstfic_|collab

DISCLAIMER: All of Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto©. Banggalah kita sebagai anak bangsa! MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERRRRRDEEEKKKAAAAA!

WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, YANG DI ATAS 50 TAHUN JANGAN BACA! DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI! KAMI SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN! Dan apalah terserah Anda. Kami tidak peduli.

Harap baca penjelasan bertanda (*) di akhir fic ini. Terima kasih, kawan, ini adalah versi sebenar-benarnya di mana tak ada kebohongan di fic ini. Maaf, kami telah membohongi Anda di fic chapter satu.

NB: Disarankan membaca ulang chapter satu agar mengerti.

"_Apa gunanya sampah?"_

"_Sampah terkadang berguna, Sasuke."_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk menyumpal mulutmu."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau tahu kan, berbohong itu dosa?"_

_Kringgg... kringg... _

Sebuah alarm kaktus berbunyi di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa hijau. Ya, semua yang ada di kamar ini berwarna hijau. Entah karena pemiliknya terobsesi dengan warna hijau atau dia memang hanya mengenal warna hijau di dunia ini.

_TV, DVD, AC, kulkas, microwave_, proyektor, panci, dan bahkan _whiteboard_ di kamar ini berwarna hijau senada. Maaf, bukan _whiteboard_ melainkan greenboard.

Lee dengan malas mematikan alarm yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia menguap* lebar-lebar. Tangan kirinya dengan sigap membersihkan sisa-sisa _belek* _di kedua matanya.

Sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia melihat keadaan tempat tidurnya yang agak kacau-balau. Sprei berwarna hijaunya bahkan sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya aku harus membereskan kamar ini," gumamnya.

Saat ia sedang menata bantal di atas guling* ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok orang berpakaian seperti seorang butler, berjas buntut dan bercoat* polkadot hijau.

"Ehem, Tuan," gumam orang itu.

Lee mendelik marah.

"Apa Kabuto? Mau apa kau di kamarku? Pagi ini milikku! Pergi kau!" seru Lee marah.

"Sebenarnya saya juga benci masuk ke kamar Tuan Lee yang hijau menjijikkan ini, tapi karena sudah disogok 20 juta yen oleh Tuan Besar, saya paksaan diri ke sini." jawab Kabuto sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Itulah yang tidak kusuka darimu! Selalu saja menjelek-jelekkan warna hijau! Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Anda dipanggil oleh Tuan Besar untuk segera menemuinya di kamarnya."

"Baiklah, siapkan mobil dan sekoci. Aku lelah mempunyai rumah sebesar ini. Pergi ke kamar sebelah saja harus menempuh perjalanan 10 menit ditambah menyeberangi sungai dalam rumah 5 menit. Huh, 15 menit yang selalu kusia-siakan dalam hidup," keluh Lee.

**-pembatas-**

"Sial, ohok aku tersedak kepala ikan teri! Uhuk-uhuk..."

Seorang kakek tua yang tengah duduk di bale-bale berlapis emas terbatuk-batuk dengan suara yang memilukan.

Tiba-tiba sang cucu datang dan berteriak panik agar sang kakek jangan mati.

"Lee, ohok-ohok, cepatlah berangkat sekolah, ohok-uhuk-iihik..ihiiiikk…N-nanti kau terlambat, uhuook, hueeekkkk, cuih! CUUIIH! Kkekrr…cuih," sahut sang kakek.

"Kek, jangan mati kek…! Ini minum air jernih dari mata air sungai seberang sana Kek!" sahut Rock Lee panik kepada kakeknya. Lee menatap yakin ke arah gelas yang disodorkannya kepada kakeknya. Sungai seberang sana yang Lee maksud adalah yang ada di Mekkah alias air zam zam.

"Kemarikan airnya, Cunak. Kakek belum mati dasar anak bodoh. Kau pikir apa itu mati? Mudah sekali kau bicara! Ohoeeekkk. Cuih," amarah sang kakek pun meledak.

"Kalau kakek mati, ya kakek tidak ada di sini," jawab Rock Lee jujur.

"Kau pikir kalau kakek keluar dan tidak ada di sini, berarti kakek mati?" Ikan teri yang berada di tenggorokan sang kakek rupanya sudah keluar sehingga dia bisa puas memarahi sang cucu.

"Ya mungkin saja. Mati saja sana." balas Lee acuh.

**PLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

"Sakit, Kek!" seru Lee seraya mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang terkena tamparan telak dari kakeknya.

"Kabuto! Kemari kau!"

"Ya, Tuan Besar?"

"Tolong siapkan makan siang kesukaanku. Ambil saja uang belanjanya di gudang. Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Semalaman aku tidak tidur karena menonton konser Dragon Boyz. Ah punggungku sakit sekali..."

"Baik, Tuan Besar." Kabuto pun pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Dragon Boyz apa kek?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kakek hanya merasa mereka lucu makanya kakek tonton."

"Lalu? Lucu tidak kek?"

"Sama sekali tidak." jawab kakeknya datar.

**-pembatas-**

Kabuto keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menggerutu.

Buat apa si kakek tua itu menyuruhku mempersiapkan makan siang? Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal-hal remeh semacam itu. Fiuh, untung aku masih memiliki beberapa pembantu, batin Kabuto.

Dia segera mengambil iPhone 4 dari saku coatnya, menekan 12345678910 dan menunggu.

"Halo? Tsunade? Ya, aku bosmu! Tentu saja aku yang menggajimu! Gajimu kurang? Dasar persetan. Cepat datang ke rumah bosku dan siapkan makan siang! Seperti biasa dia minta dibuatkan teri nasi! Ya! Belikan sajalah di toko pasar yang murah. Pakai uangmu dulu, nanti kuganti. Ingat, Tsunade. Kepala! Kepala tanpa badan! Misi ini jangan sampai gagal atau kau kupecat. Mengerti? Oke."

Di seberang sana, Tsunade hanya terpaku. Dia bahkan belum berkata apa pun tapi Kabuto sudah menyuruhnya seperti orang gila.

"Baiklah, demi Sasuke. Aku harus berjuang mencari nafkah, walau pekerjaan ini sangat berat bagiku. Sasuke, kenapa kau tak juga mengaggapku sebagai ibumu?" gumam Tsunade seraya menitikkan air mata.

Tsunade pun segera menyetop angkutan umum berwarna magenta dan menaikinya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah pasar tradisional.

-pembatas-

"Di mana benda sial itu? Kalau tak dapat 5 kilo botol bekas, hari ini aku tidak makan. Sial!" umpat Sasuke. Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan sampah. Dia sudah mencari botol bekas sejak pukul setengah 3 dini hari dan hingga saat ini baru mengumpulkan 3 kilo botol bekas.

Dia tersadar bahwa sudah waktunya untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya.

"Sudah waktunya untuk berangkat," gumamnya.

Dia beranjak dari tempat itu lalu mengambil ranselnya yang bermerk ternama yang sedari tadi tergeletak di dekat sebuah karung berwarna putih yang berisi botol-botol bekas. Ia lalu memakai ranselnya dengan santai walau peluh dan bau yang tak sedap sudah melekat pada dirinya. Dengan langkah yang tidak tergesa, dia segera keluar dari lingkungan persampahan kumuh itu menuju angkutan umum berwarna _magenta_ yang sedari tadi menantinya.

"Masuk Sas." kata sang supir. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Bang, utang saya yang kemarin jangan dibahas ya Bang." bisik Sasuke kepada sang supir.

Sang supir pun mengangguk dengan pasti.

Ternyata di dalam mobil itu sudah duduk Tsunade sambil mendekap kantung belanja berbau amis. Sasuke mendengus melihat ibu angkatnya.

"Kalau ingin berangkat sekolah, rapikan dulu pakaianmu," perintah Tsunade kepada Sasuke.

"Cih, tak usah menasehatiku. Aku hanya kebetulan terjebak dalam satu mobil denganmu, kau bukan orangtua kandungku maupun saudaraku, Tsunade." jawab Sasuke datar.

**PLAKKKKK! **

-pembatas-

"KYAAAAA SASUKEEEEEHH!" seru Sakura histeris. Sasuke tidak menoleh.

"GYAAAA! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!" seru Ino lebih histeris. Sasuke juga tetap tidak menoleh.

"PERSETAN KAU SASUKEH!"

Saat dipanggil persetan, Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. **Gaara**... Mau apa lagi dia? Selalu saja mencari keributan denganku, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"LIHAT ! LIHAT ITU! SASUKE MELIRIK KE ARAHKU! KYAAAAA!" teriak Shino* melengking.

"DASAR CODOT! CODOT KAU SASUKE!" seru Gaara lagi.

"SAKURA, JAUHI SASUKE! DIA MILIKKU! SASUKE SELAMAT PAGI!" Ino berteriak dengan lantang.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke kesal. Dia benci kebisingan yang dibuat oleh para fansgirlnya.

-pembatas-

"Benar kata Kiba, saat makhluk hijau ini masuk, bau sampah di mana-mana," sindir Sakura sambil menutup hidungnya. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa bau sampah sudah ada semenjak Sasuke memasuki kelas.

Siswa-siswi di kelas dengan sangat gencar membicarakan Lee dengan suara yang keras sehingga terdengar oleh Lee. Tak ayal lagi, Lee pun meledak emosinya.

"CUKUP TEMAN-TEMAN! Aku tidak tahan mendengar kalian mengolok-olokku seperti itu! Kalian boleh menghinaku sehina mungkin, tapi jangan pernah menghina dan memfitnah kakekku! Jangan pernah!"

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas saling tatap satu sama lain, tak menyangka kalau seorang Rock Lee dapat membalas perkataan seperti itu. Mereka kira Lee adalah bocah yang polos. Itu tidak masuk akal mengingat bahwa Lee memakai baju. Sedangkan polos adalah bugil*.

_**BRAAK!**_

Rock Lee memukul mejanya dengan keras seraya berdiri. Mengagetkan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya. Hinata bahkan sudah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Neji, sepupunya. Neji menatap Lee dengan pandangan kosong. Andai saja Hinata tahu perasaan takutnya saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tangan milik Hinata, batin Neji. Sejujurnya, Neji mempunyai banyak panu di punggungnya. Ia tak ingin sepupunya yang cantik mengetahui ia berpanu. Apalagi Neji hari ini tidak memakai kutang*.

Lee pun mulai menumpahkan emosinya sehingga ia dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh Sensei Kakashi. Sakura pun menyusul keluar kelas.

-pembatas-

"Kau terlambat Sakura. Kau terlambat 5 menit 32 detik." kata Naruto saat melihat Sakura.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengasah pisau daging.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto. Hei, kudengar kau ini anak haram ya? Hahaha." balas Sakura tertawa geli.

"Hahaha, kata siapa?" Naruto membalas dengan cengiran.

"Kataku barusan. Kau bodoh ya? Hahaha." Sakura pun tertawa lagi.

**Tek.**

Naruto meletakkan pisaunya. Ia berhenti mengasah.

"Kau hanya lulus TK kan? Pantas bodoh."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku Sakura."

"Hahahaha... Aku kan hanya bercan-"

_**CRAASSSHH!**_

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti karena sabetan pisau daging yang sudah menebas lehernya. Darah dari leher Sakura merembes membasahi seragam sailornya.

"K-kau apa-apaan Naruto? Hahaha, ini mimpi kan? Hahahahaha..."

"Kenapa ia masih saja bersuara?" gumam Naruto.

"Hahakk...darah...ini darahku? Hahah.."

"Itu memang darahmu, bodoh. Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar otakmu. Kita lihat siapa yang hanya lulusan TK."

-pembatas-

"Sensei sudah membagi kalian ke dalam beberapa kelompok belajar. Diharapkan mulai hari ini kalian sudah mulai belajar bersama." jelas Sensei Guy.

_**KRIIINGG**_

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai.

Saat akan membereskan tasnya, Lee melihat tas yang dikenakan Sasuke. Tas merk CHANNEL berwarna hitam. Sepertinya Lee mengenali tas milik Sasuke.

_#Flashback_

"Tuan Muda, ini Anda telah dibelikan tas dan arloji merk rendahan," kata Kabuto

"Yang penting warnanya hijau, terserah mau merk apapun."

"Sayang sekali warnanya hitam, mau diapakan?"

Lee pun melirik tas itu dan melihatnya selama beberapa detik.

"Berikan ke panti asuhan, sayang kalau dibuang daripada mubazir," balas Lee ia mengingat masa-masa saat ia berada di panti asuhan.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Lee pun pergi.

Dengan menggerutu, Kabuto pun segera menelepon Tsunade.

"Halo? Ya, aku majikanmu, Tsunade. Cepat segera ke rumah majikanku. Ada barang bekas, tolong berikan ke panti asuhan. Tetapi kalau kau mau ambil saja. Akan aku tutup teleponnya. Oh ya jangan lupa aku bosmu."

_tut..tut..tut._

Keesokan harinya Tsunade mengambil tas tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sasuke tasmu bagus sekali," puji Lee kepada Sasuke. Walaupun Lee tahu, bahwa itu tas miliknya dulu.

"Tentu saja tas milik Sasuke bagus, dasar bodoh," kata Ino yang entah sejak kapan dia makan kulupan orang Sunda hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (ini adalah fase di mana sang author tepatnya si aiginh4 sedang ngestuck dan si rexyrajak malah makan chiki* sobami. Alhasil? GAJE!)

Sasuke pun melirik tas anyaman milik Lee dengan sinis.

"Kenapa Lee? Masalah buatmu?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, bukan masalah kok. Ohya, kau dapat salam dari Gaara. Katanya, _**salam jari tengah**_. Entah apa artinya. Aku juga tidak mengerti." kata Lee polos.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalah Gaara denganmu, Sasuke? Mengapa ia sangat membencimu?" tanya Ino.

"Masalah pribadi yang mendalam... Mungkin aku telah berbuat salah padanya." Sasuke menjawab lambat.

-pembatas-

"Kau harus mati* di tanganku, Sasuke." ucap Gaara sambil memegang boneka santet* yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

BERLANJUT

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke? Apakah kami telah mengabaikan Kiba di chapter ini? Apakah Kiba tokoh kunci di fic ini? Apakah konflik yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Gaara?

Penjelasan:

*menguap: proses perubahan bentuk cair menjadi gas

*belek: kotoran mata

*guling: seikat benda mirip pocong yang kau peluk saat malam

*coat: jas hitam, semacam itulah (kesimpulan: kami tidak tahu) tahu? review

*Shino: tadinya ini typo. Seharusnya bukan Shino yang berfangirling, tapi Karin. Tapi tangan kami terpeleset sehingga mengetik Shino. Jadi yasudahlah.

*bugil: telanjang

*kutang: kaus dalam, bukan BH

*chiki: snack anak-anak murahan yang mengandung MSG penyebab kanker namun disukai anak-anak. Kasian anak-anak itu...Kasian rexy yang barusan makan..

*mati: mati ya mati, tidak bernyawa

*santet: ilmu hitam khas Indonesia

A/N: Terima kasih kepada para fans berat kami, silent reader, dan lebih lebih kepada para pereviewers. Oya, kemarin siapa yang minta tanda tangan kami di pasar ikan? Halo? Haloooo? Kaliankah itu?

Balasan review buat yang ga login:

Omes: Maaf Anda laki-laki atau perempuan? Kami anak di bawah umur jadi masih polos.

ripiu: Makasih ya, ini udah apdet dik (merasa tua)

niken: hai niken temen gua kelas 7 ya? aduh gua lupa muka lo yg mana (intan). hei niken, temen gue kelas 10 ya? aduh ada pr ngga? (rexy) makasih ken udah review

Lockey anon: Haha kata-kata kotor emang ga lepas dari kami, ini udah apdet, review ya. makasih ya

RajaKelelawar: Hai Raja Kelelawar, kenalkan kami Codot Bersaudara! Kita berarti sebangsa ya? makasih loh udah review

pulautaro: pulau taro dimana? eh taro tau gak hop-hop rasa taro? itu kesukaan aku sumpah! (intan) maaf, temen gue emang suka bales review ga bermutu gini, gue jd malu (rexy) *nosebleed* makasih udh review

Yang Login dibalas lewat PM

**^^ Mind to review? Tekan tombol review di bawah ^^**

**DENGAN PENUH CINTA, CODOT BERSAUDARA**.

**-pembatas-**


End file.
